Norway's Peaceful Day
by Chyrvino
Summary: Perjalanan Norway ke sebuah kota yang berada di negaranya menjadi terganggu karena keikutsertaan Prussia. Akankah rencana Norway untuk beristirahat di tempat itu terlaksana? Warnings: gaje, garing, dsb. My first oneshot fic. Mind to RnR?


**A/N:** Selamat bertemu kembali dengan saya, author newbie yang tidak jelas (?). Saya bukannya melanjutkan fic janitors tapi malah membuat fic oneshot baru orz Berawal dari iseng karena internet error, akhirnya malah buat fic gaje begini. Terinspirasi dari sebuah berita yang sudah agak lama, jadi sudah pasti di fic ini ada beberapa hal yang mirip dengan berita tersebut. Tapi ceritanya murni ide saya /plak

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia milik Hidekazu Himaruya, tempat dan beberapa barang(?) milik Norway, cerita ini milik saya /dor

**Warnings:** Gaje, garing, abal, kurang deskripsi dan mungkin OOC. Country name used.

* * *

Hari ini seharusnya menjadi hari yang damai bagi Norway karena dia akan menginap selama dua hari di Rakkestad, sebuak kota pertanian yang berjarak sekitar 60 km (melalui jalur udara tentunya) dari kota tempat tinggalnya. Pikirannya menjadi tenang sejenak ketika ia berjalan sambil mengamati pemandangan indah perbukitan yang tertutup salju di sebuah jalur menuju rumah pertanian yang menjadi tempatnya menginap. Hari ini memang ingin ia gunakan untuk melepaskan penatnya setelah dihadapkan dengan setumpuk pekerjaan yang akhirnya berhasil ia tuntaskan tepat di pagi hari. Betapa damainya bila ia bisa duduk-duduk dengan santai di dekat jendela sambil melihat pemandangan Rakkestad sambil meminum minuman hangat di tengah cuaca seperti ini. Selain itu ia juga berencana mengunjungi tempat-tempat menarik di daerah ini—seperti gereja-gereja tua dan menara pengawas api di Linnekleppen yang sudah lama tak ia kunjungi. Namun sebuah suara teriakan membuyarkan angan-angan indahnya itu.

"Hoi, Norwegen! Jangan cepat-cepat jalannya! Masa aku yang awesome ini harus berlari sambil ngos-ngosan? Di sini udaranya dingin pula!" gerutu seorang pria yang membawa tas besar ala pendaki gunung yang saat ini berjalan di belakangnya.

Norway menghela nafas. "Salahmu sendiri membawa barang bawaan sebanyak itu. Wajar kalau masih dingin, kau lupa ini bulan apa?," ucapnya dengan muka datar tanpa menoleh ke arah orang yang mengajak bicara—yang baginya merupakan perusak kesenangan orang lain.

Bagi Norway, semuanya akan terasa lebih menyenangkan kalau tidak ada dia. Kejadian ini berawal dari peristiwa beberapa jam yang lalu.

**Flashback.**

Hari yang normal di kediaman pribadi Norway. Ketika ia sedang membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di mejanya, tiba-tiba telepon rumahnya berdering.

"Halo."

"YO, NORWEGEN!"

Norway pun reflek menjauhkan gagang teleponnya sebelum telinganya yang tak bersalah itu menjadi korban suara yang lebih parah dari pohon digergaji.

"Maaf, anda siapa?" Norway mencoba untuk bertanya dengan sopan—walau dalam hati ia ingin sekali menginjak-injak lawan bicara yang tak berperiketelingaan itu dengan trollnya.

"Ah, masa kau lupa denganku? Ini aku, Königreich Preußen yang awesome!" jawab suara di seberang telepon itu dengan sangat percaya diri.

"_Oh, si asemasem yang sudah dilenyapkan dari peta itu?_" batin Norway. Kali ini ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk sarkastik. "Ada perlu apa denganku, Preussen?"

"Sebenarnya tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan kabar. Kau sibuk?"

'Gedubrak!' Mungkin seperti itu suara hati Norway. Yang orang asem ini lakukan benar-benar tidak penting, menelpon hanya untuk berbasa-basi menanyakan kabar. "Bisa dibilang begitu. Sebentar lagi aku akan pergi ke Rakkestad."

"Hoo, kau ada rapat penting di sana?" Tanya Prussia lagi.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya ingin bersantai sejenak … " ucapannya setengah terhenti. Tiba-tiba ia menyesal mengapa di saat seperti ini ia terlalu jujur—yang mungkin disebabkan oleh mood-nya yang sedang bagus. Entah kenapa Norway merasakan firasat buruk …

Dan ternyata itu benar …

"KEBETULAN SEKALI! SAAT INI AKU TAK ADA KERJAAN!" teriak Prussia dengan sangat antusias. "Aku akan tiba di rumahmu dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam! Tunggu, aku ya!"

'BRAKK!" Terdengar suara gagang telepon yang dibanting di seberang sana sebelum Norway sempat berkata, "_Wajar saja tak ada kerjaan. Kau bukan negara lagi, Preussen_." Norway hanya bisa terdiam dengan gagang telepon masih menempel pada telinganya tanpa sempat menolak atau mengiyakan keinginan Prussia. Kesuraman jelas akan menghampirinya kalau ia benar-benar membiarkan pemuda German itu ikut bersamanya. Datang ke rumahnya saja sudah merupakan masalah besar—mengingat orang itu tak jauh berbeda dengan Denmark—yang kerjanya hanya mengusik ketenangan Norway. Kalau tak ingin ketenanganmu terganggu, jangan sekali-sekali membiarkan duo kepala nanas itu menginjakkan kakinya di rumahmu. Kira-kira seperti itulah yang dipikirkan Norway.

Norway langsung bertindak cepat dengan memasukkan barang-barang yang diperlukan ke dalam kopernya. Waktu dua jam itu sangat cukup baginya untuk menyiapkan barang-barang bawaan dan pergi ke stasiun terdekat. Lagipula Prussia tak mungkin menyusulnya ke Rakkestad mengingat orang itu benar-benar awam dengan tempat-tempat di negaranya, kecuali rumah Norway sendiri. Selain itu akan sangat menyenangkan kalau Prussia hanya bisa menunduk sambil meratapi nasib ketika ia menemukan rumah Norway dalam keadaan kosong.

'TING TONG!' Suara bel itu membuat Norway sedikit terperanjat. Ia bergegas menuju ke pintu sambil berpikir, "_Siapa gerangan yang berkunjung di saat seperti ini_?"

Norway segera membuka pintu. "Ada perlu apa …" ucapannya terhenti sejenak. " Boss? Kenapa anda ke sini?" tanya Norway yang sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan bossnya yang cukup mendadak.

"Norge, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," ucap bossnya.

"Tapi …" Norway melirik jam dinding di ruang tamunya. Masih ada waktu 1.5 jam sebelum Prussia datang. "Ah, baiklah. Silakan masuk," ujar Norway dengan sedikit terpaksa.

Ternyata dugaannya meleset. Pokok-pokok pembicaraan yang dikemukakan oleh bossnya terlalu banyak. "Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini?" batin Norway kesal sambil sesekali memandang jam dinding yang terpajang di ruang tamunya. Pikirannya benar-benar sudah tidak fokus.

Waktu pun berlalu. Norway berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumahnya setelah mengantarkan kepulangan bossnya sampai ke mobil kenegaraan yang terparkir di jalan depan. Namun sebelum ia sempat membuka pintu, terdengar suara seseorang memanggilnya.

"Yo, Norwegen! Aku yang awesome ini datang!"

Rasanya saat itu Norway ingin menubrukkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. Orang yang benar-benar tak ia harapkan kehadirannya akhirnya datang juga. Karena sudah terlanjur, lebih baik orang berisik ini ia ajak saja. Jauh lebih baik daripada membiarkannya menginap di rumahnya—yang pastinya akan dilakukan oleh Prussia jika perjalanan ini dibatalkan.

**End of flashback.**

Dan karena itulah dua orang yang jarang terlihat bersama ini bisa ada di tempat ini.

"Sampai kapan kita jalan kaki begini? Sangat tidak awesome! Harusnya kita ke sini dengan mobil," gerutu Prussia.

Andaikan troll miliknya ada di sini, Norway pasti sudah menyuruhnya menakut-nakuti, atau bahkan menghajar, orang yang saat ini berjalan di belakangnya. Sayangnya mereka semua sedang berada di tempat lain—yang tentu saja tak ingin Norway ganggu.

"Aku lebih suka naik kereta. Kau yang memang ingin ikut denganku tak sepantasnya mengeluh," jawab Norway dengan kesal namun tetap datar.

Prussia akhirnya mengalah. "Baiklah! Hanya seperti ini bukan masalah bagi diriku yang awesome!"

Entah sejak kapan pohon-pohon pinus yang berada di tepi jalan bertransformasi menjadi pohon-pohon asem di mata Norway (yang hanya pernah ia lihat di buku tentunya). "_Inikah efek berada di samping orang yang senantiasa menyertakan kata 'asem' dalam hampir seluruh ucapannya?_" batin Norway sambil mengucek matanya. Andai ini benar-benar terjadi, bisa-bisa pohon-pohon yang ada di negaranya berubah menjadi pohon asem hanya dalam semalam. Imajinasi yang berlebihan dan sangat konyol.

Tiba-tiba Norway melihat sekelebat warna abu-abu di dekat pohon (yang pastinya bukan pohon asem) yang berada di bukit di sisi jalan. Ia pun mendadak menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Prussia yang tak melihat ke depan sukses menabrak dirinya.

"Kenapa kau behenti tiba-tiba sih?" teriak Prussia sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya yang terantuk Norway tadi.

"Lihatlah itu," ujar Norway sambil menunjuk arah pepohonan.

"Itu apa—" ucapan Prussia terhenti ketika melihat sesuatu yang berwarna abu-abu itu makin mendekat.

"Serigala," jawab Norway singkat.

"Norwegen, kau tak bercanda kan …? Heh, tapi aku yang awesome ini tak takut! Tenang saja!" ucap Prussia dengan percaya diri (yang berlebihan).

"Mana mungkin aku bercanda," jawab Norway datar sambil tetap bergeming.

Sesuatu berwarna abu-abu yang ternyata serigala itu mulai memasuki jalan dan berjalan perlahan ke arah Norway dan Prussia berada. Dan ternyata jumlahnya tidak hanya satu, melainkan lima ekor.

"Aku tau kalau ini tidak awesome … tapi, Norwegen, kau yakin kita tetap diam di sini …?" Kali ini keringat dingin mulai menetes dari dahi Prussia.

"_Heh, ke mana rasa percaya dirinya tadi?_" batin Norway. "Apa pun yang terjadi, tetaplah tenang," jawabnya pelan.

Akhirnya dinding ke-awesome-an milik Prussia runtuh juga (?). Sekarang wajahnya sudah terlihat agak pucat. "Kalau sudah begini … lebih baik kita … lari saja deh," ucap Prussia yang saat ini gemetaran.

Norway jadi semakin heran. "_Sejak kapan Prussia yang biasanya sok keren jadi penakut seperti ini? Mungkinkah kehilangan pekerjaan (sebagai negara) dapat menyebabkan berubahnya sifat seseorang?_" Hanya asumsi itulah yang ada dalam benak Norway sekarang.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang agar kau tetap tenang?" Norway mulai kesal.

"T-tapi bagaimana kalau mereka … menyerang secara bersamaan …?" tanya Prussia yang dari suaranya saja sudah dapat diperkirakan seberapa paniknya dia.

Norway merasakan firasat buruk. Biasanya orang yang panik akan bertindak gegabah karena akal sehatnya seolah sudah tertutup. Meski begitu, Norway berusaha menepis keraguannya pada orang yang berdiri gemetar di belakangnya ini. Ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tak mungkin orang ini melakukan tindakan ceroboh semacam itu.

Lima serigala yang ada di depan mereka semakin mendekat. Pandangan mereka terlihat sangat waspada—seolah-olah dua orang di hadapan mereka ini merupakan ancaman. Firasat buruk Norway pun akhirnya terbukti. Prussia yang sedari tadi sudah gemetar parah di tempat langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Dan seketika itu juga tiga serigala yang berada paling dekat dengan mereka langsung mengejar Prussia—yang entah kenapa bisa berlari sangat cepat dengan barang bawaan seberat itu.

Norway hanya bisa speechless melihat Prussia yang dalam sekejap sudah tak terlihat lagi. " _… takk, Preussen_," ucapnya pelan. Pandangan Norway kembali tertuju pada dua serigala yang ada di depannya. Norway pun mengeluarkan ponsel yang berada di dalam sakunya dan menekan tombol 'play'. Lagu bernuansa metal dan scream pun mengalun keras dari ponselnya—yang saat itu volume-nya maksimal—dan sukses membuat kedua serigala itu sedikit mundur. Norway pun berteriak keras sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangannya untuk mengusir mereka. Dalam waktu yang tidak lama, kedua serigala itu lari dan menghilang di balik semak-semak. Norway pun langsung melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah pertanian tempatnya menginap.

Hari ini memang menjadi hari yang damai bagi Norway. Ia duduk dengan santai di kursi kayu yang berada di dekat jendela penginapan sambil melihat pemandangan bersalju di luar melalui jendela lebar tersebut. Sesekali ia menyeruput secangkir kopi panasnya sambil memakan smørrebrød yang tersedia di sampingnya. Norway tetap melakukan kegiatannya itu sampai akhirnya ia teringat dengan sesuatu.

"Apa sebaiknya sekarang aku … Ah, tidak. Nanti sore sajalah," gumamnya pelan sambil kembali menyeruput kopi panasnya.

**Tamat**

**

* * *

**

**Omake:**

"Hiks.. Norwegen jahat …," rengek Prussia seperti anak kecil. "Masa aku yang awesome ini dibiarkan tersesat hiks.."

Di sebuah sudut jalan, terlihat Prussia yang sedang meringkuk dalam keadaan compang-camping. Sepertinya usaha pelariannya dari para serigala itu sukses, namun bisa dikatakan gagal juga. Beruntung ia masih selamat—meski samar-samar terlihat bahwa bagian belakang celananya sobek.

"Hiks … Hiks …" Prussia masih tetap pundung sambil terisak.

Tidak lama kemudian, terlihat beberapa orang yang lewat di depannya. Orang-orang itu merasa iba, dan seseorang di antaranya melemparkan tiga keping koin 50 øre ke kaleng yang entah sejak kapan berada di depan Prussia.

Dan Prussia yang melihat kejadian itu menjadi semakin pundung.

**Tamat betulan**

**

* * *

**

**Keterangan:**

-Takk = terima kasih

-Øre = 100 øre setara dengan 1 NOK (Norwegian Krone)

-Smørrebrød = makanan yang terdiri dari sepotong roti gandum hitam bermentega yang di atasnya diberi topping seperti potongan daging, ikan, keju, dan lain-lain.

* * *

**A/N:** Bagaimana? Aneh dan garing bukan? Entah kenapa setelah baca berita tentang anak Norwegia diserang serigala di Rakkestad kok malah terinspirasi buat fic beginian. Dan deskripsi di fic ini memang sangat kurang. Maklum, author belum pernah ke sana /alasan. Tapi pemandangannya memang indah kok o.o /malahpromosi. Flame tidak diterima, tapi saran dan kritik yang membangun tentu sangat diterima mengingat saya adalah newbie total (?).

**Mind to review? 8D**


End file.
